


Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is tired, bruised and worn down filming season eight. Thank goodness for Jensen and all the little things he does for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic

Jared walked into his trailer and closed the door behind him. He trudged slowly towards the couch, slipping off Sam’s jacket as he walked and dropped it on the couch. It was going to be a long, long day, he was already bone tired and aching. His ribs throbbed and he cursed himself for his skiing accident, he should’ve been more careful out on the slopes.

Jared gently pressed his hand to his side, trying to ease the discomfort in his side; he’d done it when he’d taken Jensen on a romantic skiing weekend. But Jensen had stayed in bed while he’d gone for and early morning ski, it was then he’d taken the tumble and broke his rib.

Jared staggered back to his and Jensen’s Chalet after seeing the resort’s doctor. When Jensen answered the door, his face had been a mixture of concern and amusement. He’d offered Jared a few words of comfort as he led him inside, “Well, if you will strap to planks to your feet, and throw yourself down a mountain. What can you expect? You should’ve stayed here with me, drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire.” 

Jensen had taken him by the hand, and pulled him into the warmth of the chalet. As Jensen gently eased his coat off, he whispered to him, “Did I mention I was naked while I lay in front of the fire waiting for you to come back? How about we sit in front of the fire, and thaw you out. And while I tend lovingly to your wounds, I’ll put on what I was wearing earlier.” Strangely enough after Jensen said that, Jared mostly forgot about his broken rib for the rest of the day.

But here and now, Jared was filming with an injury, and it was a bitch. No matter how much padding he wore, his rib still throbbed and ached. He was stiff from holding himself tense, in an attempt to protect his injured rib. Also his throat was burning, he’d spent the morning coughing and spluttering as Sam suffered the effects of the Trials.

Jared collapsed onto the couch, and closed his eyes. He had an hour before he was needed back on set, and he intended to grab some much needed rest. He was trying to relax his battered body when he heard the door open, then close and the lock turned. He smiled, “Have they finished tormenting Dean, for the morning?”

The couch dipped and a hand squeezed his thigh, “Yeah, I can rest safe in the knowledge Dean is thoroughly angsted out over Sam’s condition. Plus, I’ve been bounced round the set a few times for good measure. Guy’s cooing over the footage right now.” Jensen patted Jared’s leg gently.

Jensen sat forward, and pulled an aluminium travel cup out of his pocket. He placed it on the table in front of them. Jensen took his jacket off, turned to Jared and touched his shoulder. Jared opened one eye and looked at him, “What? I just want to sit here and wallow.” His voice was hoarse, and he winced at how raw it sounded.

Jensen smiled at him, “Come and sit down here in front of me, then I’ll see what I can do to make you feel better.”

Jared grinned and slid off the couch, it looked like he was in for one of Jensen’s awesome massages. He quickly pushed the table back, and sat in between Jensen’s legs. He tilted his head back, and looked up smiling in anticipation. Jensen bent forward placing his hands on Jared’s shoulders, his thumbs stroking back and forth. Jensen bent further forward and pressed his lips against Jared’s, although the angle was a little awkward, the two men kissed slowly and deeply. 

Jared broke away and with a smile said, “Ok Spidey thanks for that, the only thing missing from the kiss was the rain and Spandex. What’s next? Am I gonna get the, with great Trials, comes great responsibility speech?” He laughed softly, and then moaned as Jensen started to knead at his shoulders. Working diligently to loosen the knots in his muscles.

“I’m not making any speeches Mary-Jane; you just sit still, relax and let me look after you. I brought you a little present, it’s on the table.” Jensen smiled as Jared slowly lifted his head, and caught sight of the travel cup. “Now be a good boy and drink up. Oh and by the way, if you think I’m going to wear head to foot spandex to indulge your superhero kink, forget it.”

Jared grinned back at him, “You never let me have any fun, but if you do go for the superhero look. How about you being Captain America to my Thor? I still got the hammer from episode two.”

Jensen laughed, bent forward and kissed Jared’s neck, “So that’s where it went, the props guys are still looking for it. And there’s no way I’m Spiderman, I’m more Batman.” To prove a point, his voice dropped another octave as he spoke, “You really think I’m gonna let you chase after me, while you wave a huge weapon at me?” Jensen’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Why not? You let me chase you round the bedroom every night. You love my huge weapon, and you know it.” Jared smiled broadly his dimples appeared, and he winked suggestively at Jensen.

Jensen shook his head and said fondly, “Yup that’s right, I swoon every time I see your massive weapon. But I’m still not wearing spandex, how about Iron Man? I think I’d make a great Tony stark. You could be my Pepper Potts.”

Jared roared with laughter, “Hell no, you’re not allowed to wear anything I’d need welding equipment to get you out of. And why am I the girl? You’re the pretty one, I’m ruggedly handsome.” He blued steeled to prove his point.

Jensen laughed and continued to work on Jared’s shoulders. Jared let his head fall forward, and he moaned appreciatively, grateful of his boyfriend’s talented hands. 

“Haven’t you forgotten something? I brought you a gift remember.”Jensen said.

Jared lifted his head and focused on the table; he reached for the cup and picked it up. When he opened the lid he breathed deeply, and a sweet spicy aroma wafted up. Jared’s face lit up, he knew what this was. “Is this what I think it is?” Jared took a sip and he grinned in delight, “It is, its Misha’s magic throat restoring potion. The nectar he swears saves his vocal chords, from Cas’ rasping growl.” Jared took another long drink, and sighed contentedly.

“I keep telling Misha not to compete with Dean’s sexy growl; you’re a professional at the deep, sexy husky voice.” Jared looked over his shoulder at Jensen, “How the hell did you manage this? Misha guards this with his life; its ingredients are a closely guarded secret. Only he and the Dali Lama know what’s in it.” Jared took another sip; the warm liquid soothed his raw throat. 

Jensen laughed softly, and Jared frowned, he knew there was more to Misha handing over his magic portion than Jensen was telling him. Jensen grimaced in return, “Put it like this, there was a small price to pay for that elixir.”

“What does Misha want in payment? Let me guess, you’ve got to go on set wearing nothing but Cas’ trench coat, then sing his favourite song......” Jared beamed at Jensen.

“It’s worse than that.” Jensen said with a shudder.

“What can be worse than making you stand in front of the crew almost naked, and sing Barbie Girl?” Jared asked, knowing that would be Jensen’s idea of hell.

Jensen shrugged and gave an apprehensive smile, “To get my hands on that, I promised to be Misha’s slave for the day.” He went scarlet as he told Jared what he’d traded, in return for Misha’s precious potion.

Jared’s jaw dropped open, “Oh shit, that’ gonna be interesting.”Then his bright smile faded a little, as he thought of something, “Knowing Misha, he’ll make you wear something crazy. Thank god Richard retired those shorts from season four, at the last convention.” 

Jensen groaned softly behind him, “Crap, I know I’m going to be spending the day wearing nothing but a thong, a collar, and fluffy sparkly wings.” Jensen sighed, “Looks like Misha will finally get a little pay back, for all the pranks we’ve played on him.” Jensen gave a rueful smile, “Well they say pay back’s a bitch, and it looks like I’m gonna be her bitch for the day. I just hope Misha gives me a cushion to kneel on, so I don’t hurt my knees.”

Jared was torn between being turned on by the prospect of seeing Jensen dressed like that (Hello, thong and wings? So he had a wing kink, who knew) and wanting to kill Misha, just in case he actually did dress Jensen like that. He growled softly no way was that happening, the only person to ogle Jensen in that kind of outfit was going to be him.

Jensen squeezed Jared’s shoulders gently, “Relax Jay, I’m sure Misha won’t do that to me. He’s rather attached to his testicles, and he knows exactly what you’d do to him, if I appeared on set like that. But I think he might go for the collar though. Just to let everyone know who I belong to.”

Jared huffed softly, “I think I’m going to need a few quiet words with your new ‘master’, before you enter into this arrangement.”

Jensen grinned behind Jared’s head, enjoying the possessive growl, “What are you going to do? Are you going to inspect me for dings before I go? Just to make sure Misha returns me to you in mint condition?” Jensen clicked his fingers, “I know you’ll put a tag on the collar. On loan from J Padalecki, all breakages to be paid for in blood.” Jensen then concentrated on loosening another knot, making Jared whimper softly.

Jared nodded, “I heartily endorse the pre slavery inspection; some people have no regard for other people’s property....” Jared coughed, as he felt the glare from Jensen singe the ends of his hair, “I mean some people, have no regard for other people’s welfare. I might just remind Misha that I’m slightly taller, and a little better built than him. And that I will most likely hang him over the side of the studio roof by his ankles, if he makes you uncomfortable.” Jared patted Jensen’s knee consolingly. 

Jared continued, “I really appreciate what you’re sacrificing for me, Jen. I’ve know hardened PA’s crack after an hour of Misha’s throat singing, and conversations about cats and how they’re gonna take over the world. That is once they develop opposable thumbs, and learn how to operate can openers.” 

Jensen kissed Jared on the top of his head, “Believe me, if that concoction helps to ease your throat. It will be worth getting up at the ass crack of dawn to roll out Misha’s yoga matt, and blend his stinky wheat grass juice for him. Hell, I’ll even feed him grapes and read his minions tweets to him. Now relax and drink up, I don’t want my sacrifice to be in vain.”

Jared took another sip and took a few moments to appreciate the soothing qualities, his throat felt better already. Coupled with Jensen’s massage, he was beginning to feel human again. 

As Jensen soothed his aching body with his comforting rhythmic touch, Jensen’s quiet presence eased Jared’s bruised soul. As they sat in silence Jared slowly let go of Sam, and all the trials and tribulations of the Winchester brothers. 

While he enjoyed the massage, Jared thought about all the little things Jensen did for him. From the way Jensen kept both of their trailers stocked with his favourite candy, to the Sasquatch care package Jensen carried with him at all times. The package included towels, a fan, extra shirts for when he over heated in the tropical conditions of convention panels and on set. And on the rare nights when Jensen made it home before he did, instead of crashing in an exhausted heap. Jensen would ensure Jared came home to food, and a cold beer. He’d walk in to find the food waiting, and Jensen and Sadie lying on the couch asleep, both too tired to stay awake.

He could go on listing everything Jensen did for him; he always seemed to know exactly what he needed. Jared put the cup down then turned, and knelt between Jensen’s legs. He reached up and gently cupped Jensen’s face in his hands, and kissed him tenderly. The kiss was slow and passionate, and Jared mapped every part of Jensen’s mouth. Sucking gently on the full lips pressed against his. When Jared pulled away, Jensen was breathless his hands resting on Jared’s shoulders.

“What was that for?” Jensen gasped breathlessly.

Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s short hair, enjoying messing up Dean’s spiky style, “It was to say thank you.”

Jensen looked puzzled, “Thank you. for what? I just brought you something to drink.”

Jared climbed onto the couch beside Jensen, “Not just that, I want to thank you for everything you do to take care of me. I don’t say it enough.” Jared pulled Jensen closer, smiling as the other man blushed and tried to squirm out of his embrace.

“Ok, you’ve been playing Sam way too long, you need to stop it with the chick flick moments.” Jensen said his voice gruff, as he tried to maintain an air of dignified manliness. 

Jared just wrapped his long arms around Jensen and squeezed, “Ahh you really, really love me, just admit it!”

Jensen stopped struggling, and looked Jared right in the eye, “You’re the love of my life, and that’s why I love taking care of you.” He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jared’s lips.

Jared sat there stunned, Jensen never made these kinds of declarations, they were his territory. Then Jensen smirked cockily at him, “What cat got your tongue? Well now you’ve finished turning me into a sixteen year old Twilight fan girl, how about I finish that massage. Then we can play some Halo. While I try and regain some semblance of masculinity.”

Jared’s grin widened to epic proportions, and he slid back off the couch and resumed his spot in front of Jensen. As Jensen worked Jared reached up and took his hand, and with a smile said, “Jerk!”

Jensen’s hands stilled when he heard the Sam Winchester version of ‘I love you’, and he responded in the only way he could “Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time. Wherein our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.   
> Author’s Notes: After staring blankly at the long list of unfinished fics on my computer, I thought I actually ought to get some writing done. This Fic was started last year around the time Jared broke his rib, and it quickly developed into a schmoop fest. So if you’re looking for porn, then I’m sorry this is not the Fic you are looking for (better luck with my next WIP). I’ve finally finished it, and I’m inflicting it upon you poor unsuspecting souls.
> 
> As always my heartfelt thanks go to bigj52, a beta without parallel who still puts up with me and tidies up my mess. Also to milly_gal who did a quick read through and said go for it, and of course many thanks go to my long suffering fl*st. That wonderful group of fan girls who put up with me wibbling at them, and amazingly still read my stories.


End file.
